


Find me at Sunset

by tadhgan31



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dreamsharing, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadhgan31/pseuds/tadhgan31
Summary: Throughout their lives Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers find each other in their dreams.





	Find me at Sunset

No one can pinpoint when it begins. For some it happens late in life; some never at all. Lena Luthor was never without the dreams. Before she had words her mind was full of another world. Her insistent chatter mistaken for the babbling of a babe was in fact a language unknown to this world. Before she could steadily walk she spoke of a city bathed in the lights of sunset. Towers of oranges and reds. A people out amongst the stars. Her parents feared for their child's future. They feared for their reputation. Guided by fear they sent her away.  
Abandoned to be raised in silence by a nanny out of country the child is only six when her world shatters. She awakens the household with screams that do not subside for days. The child refuses to calm, refuses to eat, and refuses to sleep. Explosions haunt the space behind her eyes. The beautiful sunset city, her chosen dream landscape is gone. The comfort of a home away from her cold life has dissolved. She knew these people as well as her nanny and better than her family. The foreign language that had graced her tongue and sounded better to her ears was buried in the rubble. Lena Luthor may not understand much at six years old, but the pain of a life alone rang out loud and clear.  
Lena dreams of floating. Numb and tumbling through space she dies night after night. She remembers a fallen city. She remembers screaming and raw agony, but now her dreams only know oblivion. She is brought home mute to her parents. The last words she had spoken had been a six year olds distraught screams on a foreign tongue. Her parents accept her silence as submission. She is ten now and jaded beyond her time. Centuries echo behind a child's eyes.  
Lena wakes with a gasp. For a decade all her dreams had known was death and silence. Tonight she had felt fear and confusion. Anger had settled deep into her bones. An image drifted past her mind's eye and she struggled to grasp it. A most insignificant detail it may have been, but she had dreamed of a small farm house. She had seen cornstalks swaying through the background. For the first time in a decade Lena knew joy. Her soulmate lived. Her soulmate had found Earth.  
Her dreams become a landscape of fear and longing. She sees horses running on a beach. She understands the confusion of seeing an automobile for the first time. The act of playing in the ocean is almost ritualistic to her soulmate. Behind the childlike drive to understand her new life is the agony of an entire civilisation.  
Kara Zor El had survived the destruction of Krypton only to be catapulted into the Phantom Zone. Her pod had been a tomb as a decade had drifted by unnoticed. Now she had come to this planet still a fourteen year old child unable to care for herself or her grown cousin. Everything about this planet was different. The yellow sun had altered her body. Her foster sister thought of her new abilities as superpowers. She saw herself as a monster. Her agony is compounded her soulmates. She dreams of empty days. She never dreams of family, friends, or anything in passion. Her soulmate exists and not much more. She longs for the chance to offer warmth to this child in need. She wishes she could erase all the pain she etched in those familiar bones.  
With a plane crash everything changes. Two lives held in stasis collide. Lena dreams of standing on the wing of a plane elated that she sister is alive. She meets the eyes of Alex Danvers within the plane.  
Suddenly dreams and reality merge into chaos. Snippets of dreams remain in the morning.  
Lena dreams of flying. She dreams of cool night air seeping into her bones as she drifts between buildings. She dreams of dropping several stories before coasting out over the water. She awakes with the taste of salt on her tongue.  
Kara dreams of a home office and late night paperwork. She shares the view of the city from a penthouse window. She dreams of soft jazz in the background and modern art on the walls. She awakes to the taste of red wine on her lips.  
Lena dreams of an intern mailroom. She dreams of cubicle offices and the rush of dead lines. She works on the layout of a story featuring Supergirl National City’s new superhero.  
Kara dreams of board meetings. In her dreams she sits at the head of the table instead of hidden in the corner. She dreams of a laboratory. She works diligently on her latest project. It is branded for L-Corp.  
Kara panics at the knowledge that Lena Luthor is her soulmate. She fears her family's reaction to her being bound to the baby of the Luthor empire. She fears her sister will not support her. She cannot imagine life without Alex standing by her side. However, she also cannot deny the pull towards Lena. She had been bound to this soul before the destruction of Krypton. She had known Lena Luthor before she understood the implications of dreaming of this foreign world. With newfound determination she requests to run the story on L-Corps rebranding.  
A Kara Danvers to see you, ma'am. The words of her secretary fade into the background as her soulmate enters her office. Silently they assess each other. They have had a lifetime of sharing each other's pain and now share the hope to be each other's joy. Nervous laughter is echoed by a harsh clearing of one's throat. Two decades of silence are ended in a rush of cough hoarse syllables. There is a breathless redemption in finding what for years had been lost. Fingers gently trace the lines of features that were hidden within the dreams. Lips softly whisper in tongue known only to them.


End file.
